1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for recording, and in particular to a method and apparatus for recording digital image data to optical disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of the Internet and digital image input hardware, more users are utilizing multimedia web pages, thereby causing the rapid development of editing and recording of digital image data, such as JPEG and GIF files. Conventionally, users transfer imagines that obtained from scanner to files, and store them on hard disk. Generally speaking, the size of a digital image file ranges from hundreds of KB to MB (depending on resolution), such that plurality of digital photos are difficult to access by floppy disk or transmit through the internet. Users normally save digital image files on the hard disk and write the image files to an optical disk for backup or viewing.
Recently, digital cameras and digital video recorders are more popular than before, and the capacity of non-volatile memory cards (such as CF card, Smart Media card) and portable drives are significantly increased. Digital photos stored directly to non-volatile memory cards are considerably more popular. There are, however, various formats of non-volatile memory cards. Thus, although there exists disk readers for the different formats, the most popular and convenient data storage medium is the optical disk.
Currently, videoCD players support VCD 2.0 specifications, allowing video and static graphics to be viewed at high resolutions (704×480 Full color) Also, because prices of non-volatile memory cards are still high, users must conserve occupied capacity in digital devices by deleting photos or uploading photos frequently. If a computer is not available, users must delete photos to conserve occupied memory capacity, presenting inconvenience and possible loss of desired data.